Twisted
by 6strangeDOLL9
Summary: Since the death of their parents, Itachi and Sasuke are living with their uncle Madara. Itachi is just a spoiled brat and wants to provoke Madara. But what if it gets out of control? Rated M for later chapters. AU,UCHIHACEST, language and so on.


**Hi there. Um...I´m still not good with grammar and stuff, because I´m from Slovakia and I´m learning english just for three years. So please, if you find some mistakes, please let me know. Thanks, and hope you like it. Oh, And let me know, if I should continue, this is just a familiarization with story ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Naruto. They belong to Kishi...sadly for me. Yeah, no free akatsuki porn...**

* * *

><p>It was warm spring morning. The air smelled from sakura petals and the sound of birds chirping was heard everywhere. Everything seemed nice and calm. Just except one thing. There was a fight. Just as every other morning, Madara and his nephew Itachi were arguing again.<p>

"C´mon, Itachi! You´re acting like a spoiled brat! Just grow up finally!"Madara shouted. Then he sighed, sat down to the nearest chair and folded his head into his palms.

'This can´t go any further like this…' he thought to himself desperately. Since his 15 years older sister Mikoto and her husband Fugaku died in a car accident, he took care of his two nephews Sasuke and Itachi. It was hard in the beginning, but they learned to live with each other´s presence. With Sasuke, things just went along fine, but Itachi separated himself from everyone, and didn´t talk with anybody. Madara attributed it to his troubled childhood and parent´s death. He tried to give him as much freedom, as he needed. For a short time it seemed, that Itachi finally began to adapt himself into a social life, but suddenly his behavior changed again. He made problems everywhere he could. The prodigy turned into a spoiled brat. Not that he went home drunk, or took drugs… but it was bad even without it. He started to diddle around with strange people, and he also brought some of them home. Madara still remembers that slippery man named Orochimaru, who was apparently prone to pedophilia, or that blue haired girl Konan with her overly pierced friend Pein. Not to mention Itachi skipped school. But Madara tolerated him as he was and he never tried to make him do something, he just didn´t want. And where is the thanks? That brat just stands in front of him and smirks, as if nothing happened. But this wasn´t just the only one thing Madara was troubled with. During the time, as he watched Itachi becoming a mature, he noticed two things. The first one was that his almost eighteen year old nephew has a sexy ass. And the second one, the worse was that his ass wasn´t the only one thing he liked about him.

"You´re not wallowing in self-pity again, aren´t you?" he was interrupted by the cold voice of his nephew. He could say just from that tone, that Itachi was still smirking. Oh and how he sometimes would love to beat that ironical smirk out of that god´s perfection.

"You are turning into an emotional wreck. You should do something with it…" Itachi commented, while he lazily stared at the bowl with fruits on the other side of kitchen, as if he considered whether to make those few steps and grab something, or not.

"What is your problem?" Madara snapped. Now he had a very hard time to control himself and not to beat the shit out of that little bastard.

"What if I really care about you? What if don´t want you to end in a lunatic asylum?"Itachi sweetly whispered. After that he slowly walked to the bowl of fruits and took a banana. Even if he was sloppy and lazy, there was still elegance in his movements. He sat down right in front of his uncle and began to peel off the banana.

"As if you would care! You´re just a spoiled brat, Itachi!"

"And that´s why you like me so much." the youngest smirked. Madara just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He hated it. He hated it so much, when Itachi was right. And yes, there was another thing, he liked about him. That he was so rebellious and proud. Just like an Uchiha, as Fugaku would say, if he still were alive.

"Mada-chan, you should talk to someone. You need it desperately…" Itachi whispered again. Maybe if f he wouldn´t be so busy with that banana peel, he would notice how Madara furrowed his eyebrows. Or was it his intention to provoke him to something? Well, if yes, then he won the jackpot. Madara´s eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists even more, so his knuckles turned white. But what was going on in his inside was much worse. No one would tolerate such a behavior from Itachi. And the title he addressed him. But Madara´s sick and twisted incestuous thought appreciated it. Right now he was imaging, how he fucks that perfect ass, while Itachi is squirming underneath him and pleading for more with words 'more Mada-chan'.

'Calm down! He´s your nephew! Your own flesh and blood!' he repeated in his mind, while he tried not to breath fast. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards Itachi, only to be shocked once more.

'That little shit! He´s doing it on purpose!' he cursed in his mind, while his eyes slowly travelled upon his nephew. The younger Uchiha was slowly eating that stupid banana, but it seemed, as if he was lecturing, how to make a professional blow job. Madara began to shiver. And then he realized, that he was hard.

'Fuck!' he cursed to himself and tried to look away, but it didn´t work.

"Enough!" he growled and stood up. He didn´t wait for Itachi to react. He just needed to get away immediately from him, or things could end up bed. Really bad…

* * *

><p><strong>So? what do you think? Should I write 2nd chapter with lemon? Or...rather not? xD<strong>


End file.
